


Safe At Your Feet

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Dom Bobby, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonsexual Relationship, Praise Kink, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Written for a prompt I received on tumblr. Castiel spends Christmas at Bobby's, thriving under the hunter's gentle control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this happened, but at some point Cas/Bobby became one of my OTPs. I realize very few people will read this, but hopefully the people who do will enjoy it :D.
> 
> [Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9057886) \- Technically the first story, but they can be read independently. 
> 
> [Prompt on tumblr](http://intotheruins.tumblr.com/post/154938032391/casbobby-anon-here-i-really-really-loved-the)

Castiel had never felt so relaxed in his entire existence.

Even before he truly began to question, he always felt differently, spoke out more than other angels. Obeying without question was often difficult for him. Even when he managed it, he was left feeling... unappreciated. The orders were cold, the expectation of obedience absolute.

But this. To say it was different would be so much more than an understatement.

It was Christmas. Sam and Dean would be by in the next hour or so. Castiel would have to return to his usual self when they arrived, but for now, there was only this—the dinner he'd spent several hours making while Bobby watched, giving gentle direction when necessary. It was spread out over the table now, should have technically been in the oven or the fridge until the brothers arrived, but before Castiel had been able to put things away, Bobby'd told him to lay everything out on the table.

“You did great,” he'd said. “Think it's only right you get the first bites.”

Now Castiel was on his knees at Bobby's feet, settled in comfortably, hands in his lap. One of Bobby's hands was in his hair, stroking occasionally. The other was holding out a bit of ham. Castiel opened his mouth to accept it, waiting until it had been laid on his tongue and Bobby's hand had drawn back before he started to chew.

“Good,” Bobby murmured. He stroked his thumb back behind Castiel's ear. “You did a good job.”

Something like a broken little whine escaped Castiel's throat. He rubbed his head into Bobby's hand—he wasn't supposed to speak yet, but action that didn't involve him actually rising was allowed. It was the only thing he could think of to show his gratitude, and when he saw Bobby's pleased flash of a smile he knew he'd been understood.

This human didn't expect his submission. He treated it like it was a gift, and it gave Castiel something he'd previously thought only humans capable of.

Joy.

Leaning back in his chair, Bobby speared a bit of apple pie on his fork and held it out. Castiel accepted it, enjoying for a moment the combination of hot apples and cinnamon. He watched as Bobby took a bite of his own, both eyebrows shooting up in what looked like surprise.

“Damn, that's better than my peach cobbler,” Bobby said.

Castiel couldn't stop the smile that those words brought to his lips, but it didn't matter—he'd never been told he couldn't smile. Besides, Bobby looked pleased when he saw it, offering a grin of his own. He took another bite of the pie, then offered a second to the angel.

“Dean'll be lucky if he gets any of this,” Bobby chuckled.

Castiel laughed quietly, ducking his head to hide the flush heating his cheeks. It was a strange reaction, one he could have stopped, but it was also pleasing. More so, somehow, when Bobby coaxed his head up with gentle pressure under his chin.

“You good?” Bobby asked.

Castiel opened his mouth, then immediately closed it and nodded instead.

“Damn, yeah you are.” That hand was back in his hair, carding through it carefully, fingers rubbing into the back of Castiel's neck and along the sensitive place behind his ears. “We've probably got thirty minutes before the boys get here. Should probably start coming out of this, now.”

Castiel paused. Then he leaned forward, pressed his forehead to Bobby's knee. The hand in his hair hesitated before it resumed stroking.

“You... don't want me to quit when they get here, do you?”

Slowly, Castiel shook his head. A tremble rushed through him, a sudden fear that he'd broken some rule, maybe ruined this completely. He shifted to press his cheek into Bobby's thigh instead, closing his eyes and hoping the heat bleeding through into his skin wouldn't be taken from him.

“Hey.” Bobby curled his hand around the back of Castiel's neck and just held him like that. “You're okay. You ain't done nothing wrong. I just... look, if we're gonna keep doin' it while they're here, I'm gonna need to do some things a little differently to feel comfortable. Okay?”

The relief that flooded him was so intense that Castiel gasped. He tipped his head back to smile up at Bobby, hoped the relief and the gratitude was visible in his gaze.

“You can talk again.” Bobby waited until Castiel nodded before continuing. “Now let's figure this out before they get here.”

~

They ended up agreeing that Castiel should be able to talk freely, and that he would sit at the table with them instead of on the floor where he was honestly more comfortable. He didn't mind—it was a small sacrifice to make for Bobby's comfort.

Besides, Bobby made it up to him by letting him sit at his feet while they watched the Christmas cartoons Sam was so excited about later.

Sam, to Castiel's surprise, seemed to understand what was going on. He even gave the angel a hug and murmured that he was glad Castiel had somewhere to relax, and when Dean asked why Castiel was letting Bobby “boss him around,” he'd dragged Dean out into the living room to explain things to him.

Dean seemed a bit confused for the rest of the night, but every time he looked over and saw just how calm Castiel was, he'd shrug to himself and leave it alone.

“So, can Cas get drunk with us?” Sam asked after the cartoons were over. He spoke directly to Bobby, and Castiel had to look up for permission—which Bobby gave with a nod—before he surged up to give Sam a quick, hard hug.

“What... oh. Oh, I get it!” Dean blurted out suddenly.

Sam rolled his eyes and reached over to pat Dean on the shoulder. “Good for you.”

“Shut up.” Dean punched Sam on the shoulder. He looked at Castiel and opened his mouth... then, slowly, turned around to face Bobby instead. “Uh, so. Can he?”

“Can angels even get drunk?” Bobby asked.

“I can if I allow myself to,” Castiel replied.

“Huh. Okay, have at it.” He waved a hand to the booze Dean had set on the coffee table earlier, but also gave a nod that was specifically for Castiel.

“Great, okay, so Cas.” Dean threw an arm around his shoulders and dragged him down onto the floor beside the coffee table. “I'm gonna show you how to do tequila shots.”

“Dean!” Sam protested, scrambling down onto the floor with them. “It's Christmas, we're supposed to do eggnog and rum!”

They wound up doing both. Castiel let himself become mildly intoxicated, which made him feel warm and happy and eventually drove him back to Bobby. He curled up at the hunter's feet and tipped his head back, asking silently for a hand back in his hair and smiling softly when he got it.

He stayed there the rest of the night, watching Sam and Dean argue over whether or not Die Hard was an acceptable movie to watch for Christmas until everything went fuzzy and dark. He didn't understand he'd fallen asleep until Bobby shook his shoulder and he snapped awake, saw the brothers were gone—likely upstairs for the night.

“I'm going to bed,” Bobby said. He didn't seem too concerned with the fact that an angel had been sleeping, so Castiel didn't let himself be concerned with it, either. “Come on.”

He followed Bobby up the stairs. He fell back to sleep fully dressed on Bobby's bed, with one of the hunter's hands curled around the back of his neck.

In the morning, he sat at the table with everyone... with his _family_. He took the bites Bobby offered at random, and listened to Sam and Dean discuss a possible case a few states over. Bobby slowly stopped feeding him, stopped giving signals, gently easing both of them back into their usual roles. 

Castiel agreed to go on the hunt with the brothers. Despite being mostly back in his own head, he was still far more relaxed than when he'd arrived Christmas morning. 

He reached under the table and found Bobby's hand, giving it a squeeze. Bobby gave him a wink, and squeezed right back.

 


End file.
